Seatiger
DREAMINGWOLF1 HAS LEFT THE WIKI, BUT THIS CHARACTER IS STILL IMPORTANT TO HER!!! DON'T TOUCH!! Description Seatiger doesn't look like an ordinary SeaWing. Her scales are bright and colorful, a mixture of swirling blue, pink and purple. Black and indigo stripes adorn her legs, tail and neck, spiraling into her wings. Her underbelly is white, tinted with a light, shimmery turquoise. Her wings start out blue at the base, but they eventually flower into a stark white. She has indigo 'bubble' patterns on her wings. Her sail, horns and webbings are also indigo. Her eyes are narrow and turquoise. Seatiger's scales shimmer under light, but they don't blindingly reflect the sunlight. They are quite pleasing to look at, and they appear to ripple underwater. Seatiger isn't slender, but she isn't chubby either. She is pleasantly plump, like most SeaWings are, and she has roundish features. Her tail is thick and short, and so are her legs. Her wings are also a bit small, but she is still a determined flier. Personality Seatiger is a determined, enthusiastic young dragon. She is very loud and spunky, and she is often sarcastic with dragons that she knows very well. Her family refers to her as the 'loud and annoying one.' Being the youngest of her family of five, Seatiger has learned to fend for herself against her somewhat pushy and annoying older brothers. She is also the smallest of her family, but she doesn't mind. She says that her size is a good thing. Seatiger is very strong-willed. She does not give up easily, but she is very emotional and paranoid inside. When she was five, she was diagnosed with severe OCD, so she sometimes struggles with bad thoughts or emotions. She tries her hardest to not let it define her, and she keeps on going no matter what. Seatiger tries not to let anyone see how she is feeling on the inside, so she puts on a 'sarcastic and snappish' act to hide her true emotions. When by herself, Seatiger may listen to music or doodle in her sketchbook. Abilities/Weaknesses Seatiger has normal SeaWing abilities when it comes to self-defense. Seatiger can also speak Aquatic, although she is still learning the complicated words. Seatiger does not like sharp objects due to her obsessive thoughts, so she refuses to carry around a knife or any other sharp weapon. She even tries to sharpen down her claws a bit because they can scare her. She has even been known to be scared of her own pen while she is writing or drawing. Her parents and siblings sometimes describe her argumentative and sarcastic side as a weapon. History Seatiger was born to a rich family of SeaWings that lived in an underwater village near the Summer Palace. Her father was a doctor, and her mother was an abstract artist that sold her paintings in the lobby of the Summer Palace. Seatiger's oldest brother, Seaweed, went off to enlist in the Queen's army when he was 13, but Seatiger grew up around her other older brother, Reefback. The two siblings got along to a certain extent, but Reefback enjoyed teasing his little sister. The two spent hours upon end playing in the sunlit waters of the ocean, hide-and-seeking in the coral reefs and trying to catch the rainbow-scaled fish that flitted in and out of the seaweed. * tragic accident * I need to figure out the rest of her history * gagh character development is HARD * uhhgf * mm her parents like die or leave somehow * her brother ends up protecting her * they like get really close * and stuff happens like seatiger falls in love and brother is like I dont like him so you cant be with him blahhaagabalahab * stuff * happens Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:Work In Progress Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+